1 . Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image data processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
There are widely used systems in each of which image data is transmitted from a computer to a printer that prints images. Some computers used in such systems execute image data processing based on software, and cause image data processing hardware devices to execute processing.
The image data processing hardware devices include a specific purpose device whose circuit configuration is fixed, a reconfigurable device whose circuit configuration is variable by reading data, and the like. Dynamically reconfigurable devices have widely been studied. The dynamically reconfigurable device is a device that can change its own circuit configuration during execution of operational processing.
Image data processing can include a plurality of types of processing, such as a resolution conversion and an image rotation. In some hardware configuration for executing image data processing that includes a plurality of types of processing, a plurality of hardware devices respectively executing predetermined types of processing are cascade-connected. In this configuration, the hardware device in a precedent stage gives processed image data to that in a subsequent stage. The hardware device in the subsequent stage executes processing on the image data. The hardware device in the last stage outputs an image subjected to a plurality of types of processing.